Iron Book
by LexieAnge
Summary: Marakrov has a mission. An S-Class mission for Levy and Gajeel. They will have to fight bandits, monster, each other and The Magic Council.
1. Chapter 1

IRON BOOK

CHAPTER ONE

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. I WISH I DID.

I sat in a corner giggling at the dragon slayers and Gray. Lucy and Juvia complaining about the fight. Droy and Jet cheering on Natsu. Loke cheering on Gray, during one of his rare visit to this world. None of them stood a chance against the older dragon slayer. His piercings, spiked hair, fangs, black leather and red eyes, made my slayer the scariest member in the guild. Well Gajeel is not mine. I would love it if he was. Though I shouldn't. He did beat the shit out of me. Oh but the pure primal power is intoxicating.

"Sit down you brats!" The master bellowed over the commotion. Droy and Jet dropped across the table. I closed my book watching Gajeel coming towards my table. The bench bounced me when he sat down. He smiled at my squeak which got him a punch. Like I could hit him and it hurt him more than it hurt me.

"Shrimp?" I glared at him. His smile melted me. As his reward I gave him some iron. "You will make any man a great wife."

"Like I would want to be your wife." I hissed.

"Listen up brats." The room went silent. "We have received a mission unlike any we have ever received. The king has asked for a security detail. It is a three month mission. Normally we would send the S-Class but he has asked certain people." I perked up. "Team Natsu, Juvia, the Strauss Sibling, Laxus and his team." The master waited for the people to group. "I want you to talk to Mira. She has all the details." Missions like this never were for Shadow Gear. My boys were not at the S-Class level. I did wonder why Gajeel wasn't going.

As much as I loved my friends I was disappointed. It had been a while since the island. Natsu has kept Lucy busy. Erza was off alone since Jallel. Gray was not a sociable person unless Natsu was there. Even then he was always with Juvia and/or Lyon. Droy and Jet just didn't want to do the more dangerous mission. Well not unless Gajeel came with. Then those were the only ones that I wanted to do.

"You are in shit, Levy." Gajeel whispered in my ear. The master glare down at me.

"Sorry Master." He knelt on the table.

"I am sending you on a separate mission. Come to my office." The master never did meetings in his office unless it was a S-Class mission. "You come too Dragon."

"What about us?" Droy asked.

"I don't need you two for this one." The master said bluntly.

"Gehe." Gajeel laughed at me as I fumbled with my things. Master left the table. Gajeel watched me pack up. "Why are so pale?"

"It is a S-Class." Jet said making me stumble. Gajeel caught me. "Natsu and the others have done S-Class. This is to test Levy-chan." The floor was my friend so Gajeel carried me up the stairs. Slung over his shoulder I had to catch my breath.

"I promised that I would make you big. I will protect you." He said as he gentle placed me down. "This gets will get us the rank. You are my human partner. I will go one all of the missions."

"I promised to stay by your side. If you die protecting me I am going to beat you in the after life." That came out worse than it sounded in my head. I was trying to be flirty. He just smiled.

"Just get in there Shrimp." My heart stopped out of embarrassment.

Master's office was just as imagined. Neat and tidy. Not a bottle to be seen. Book shelves filled with books our master had lent me when I first entered the guild. There were nicknacks on every empty shelf. "The mission you are going on is a S-Class but I am the client. I want you two to get into The Abandoned Forest. Find the home of the Fire Priestess, Eclair. She gave us permission to take any research that her father did for the council." I cried when Eclair died in Lucy's arms. Lucy understood the pain. It was something I didn't get. I was too young to know my parents.

After that Lu-Chan tried to stay away from the guild. Natsu dragged me over to her house to talk to her. In the end I left them furthering their relationship. Which lead me to Gajeel's house to cry in his arms. I had liked the 400 year old priestess as much as Lucy. She was my first friend that had ever died. It was my idea to follow them just in case. There was nothing we could do for her.

"The problem is going to be that the council also wants in there." I snapped out of my tangent. "You need to get in there, grab as much as you can, return back here with it. If the council is there you need to be stealthy. You three are not to be heroes. I want you back here as soon as possible."

"Aye Master!" PanterLily echoed me. Master smiled. I just may have been hanging out with Happy a little too much.

"Gajeel this is the test for you. If Levy has one hair missing you never get to be S-Class." Gajeel paled. "Levy is like my granddaughter."

"Not a hair. I have promised her as much." Gajeel placed a hand on my back. "I swear as a man." My face heated up. "Levy is very important to the guild." Our master rose an eyebrow. "Are there any other instructions?"

"Just come back alive."

"Aye master." PanterLily landed in my arms. Gajeel's large hand turned me back to the door. "The council?" Never in my life have I disobeyed the council. "I need to grab something. Meet me at my apartment."

"You better!" Lily stayed with me as I broke into the guild S- Class' library. Technically I knew the password however I had never been in here. "Levy, what are looking for?" The deep voice made the the two of us jumped. I swatted him for scaring me.

"Freed-San told me about some books that contained a set of ruins to keep humans invisible." I looked up feeling dread when I noticed one of the titles Freed told me. The red bound book sat a good three shelves above Gajeel's head. Without warning it was now in reach. I gasped feeling his hands on my legs. All the books were on the shelf. "Got them."

"Damn I was liking the view." I looked down. Gajeel could see clean up my dress. "I always wondered if you wore a bra with this dress." The admission and the sudden fall made me squeak. "You better hush or we are going to get caught." His hand cover my mouth as he whispered on the other side of it. Had his hand not been there I would have kissed him. I watched him close his eyes. "All I need is five minutes and then we can go." He turned. I didn't question I just watched him leave.

We waited at the outskirts of town where his cabin was. The cabin had go through a drastic change since Gajeel had bought it. As we let on the mission it was obscured by blue construction cloth attached to scaffolding. Gajeel had not been at the house. He emerged from the forest. Not a word or even a look at me as we started our journey. My devil said he had to get me out of his head. My angel said he just needed to prepare. My heart told me our lives were going to change during this mission.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. SERIOUSLY WISH I DID THOUGH.

"Oi Shrimp." I waved off the growl. I was almost done. I had placed the new spell around the stone fence of the dilapidated cottage. It would make the house invisible. "Oh no you don't." As I finished the final rune I began to feel light as air. Frantic, I started analyzing the script to find the error. The only thing I saw was a snickering Exceed and an angry dragon slayer. "Don't you dare wave me off. I know that this is important but you need to get to bed." My red eyed protector narrowed his eyes at me. "You can't think you can protect us on your own."

"I am doing my part." He put me back on my feet gently. " Besides this is the best time to see if I have mastered this spell." I defended.

"You have been practicing all day." Gajeel was half naked. Only in his boxers. Damn he's gorgeous. "That is a lot of magic. You need to get some sleep." I thought dirty thoughts while glaring into his eyes.

"I will sleep when I am dead." I was just repeating what he said at lunch. Gajeel's face fell. His eyes grew sad. My hand reached for him but he put me down and moved to the other side of the fire.

"I will be dead before you meet your maker." His took a defensive stance as his eyes shifted to the small Exceed. "Now go to bed." PantherLily pushed me towards the little abandoned cottage.

The house had seen better days. When we found it the body of the previous owner sitting at the kitchen table. Gajeel and Lily brought the body to the cottage's tiny graveyard we had found walking up to the cottage. Three other stones bore names. Tabby, James Robert and a Karen Colt were buried here. Seems that Tabby and JR were twins whom like their mother died in child birth. My guys set to work laying the master of our temporary home to rest next to his family. I went to work on the runes in Freed-san's book. I had spent the better part of an hour just planning how I was going to place them. When I was done the boys were coming back.

"I have to agree with him, Levy." Pantherlily's statement. I had already set up the house with a fire and a bed for us to take

turns in. "I am going to take a quick look around." I heard moving under the covers. From the bed I could see Gajeel's broad

back. So far it had been pretty fun going on this mission with the motion sick dragon and his wise, grown up Exceed partner.

All things bad went away when he say things like he would die first. He is a beast most of the time it is when we are alone

when he says things that make me love him. I felt giddy when he said things like that. If only I was brave enough to do

something about it.

"You say something Shrimp?" I was about to say something but a weight fell on me. The green eyes smiled before he kissed me. No matter how hard I pushed he wouldn't move.

"Samson, you tripped over a rock." Someone said. The man on me pulled up to look at the second man. Both were dressed in the white Magic Council Guard uniform. "Wait why is there a girl here?" They could see me but not Gajeel.

"You are gorgeous nymph. What is you name?" Samson whispered puling me on the bow on my dress. His hands were scared by fire. The same scars covered his head lightly touching his face that was perfect. If it wasn't for the "I am going to rape you" look on it.

"Gajeel! Lily!" I called. Gajeel growled a second before the two guards went flying through the wall. The wall did not shatter until Gajeel went through it. The guards seemed to phase through the wall. Lily took on the nameless guard as Gajeel made mush of Samson's face. I remember seeing that look in his eyes before. When we were on the island. Samson wasn't even putting up a fight. "Gajeel stop." I whispered right before I fell to my knees. I couldn't hold myself up anymore.

I shot up straight in the bed. The boys were not in sight. "No please no." My mind panicked. Where were they. Were they taken away but the council? Did Samson make a come back beating Gajeel and Lily with magic? The area was so small so Why couldn't I find them? I turned a corner by the graveyard to find them talking.

"Levy?" One arm was around Gajeel's waist and Lily's arm.

"I couldn't find you two." Lily pet my head.

"I'm sorry, Levy. I will go to make sure that the guards don't come back." Lily said taking his arm back. "I will be back. Who else will you have to talk to for the rest of the mission." Gajeel made a noise that made me smile. I remember trying to hold the tears back. I remember Gajeel wrapping his blanket around me. Gajeel sat me on his lap, by the fire, Rocking me to sleep. I am sure I dreamed that he kissed my forehead. "I can't leave the woman I love alone with that freak running around these woods." Was how my dream started.

In the morning Gajeel lay with me. One arm over my belly. Lily sat on the other side of the fire making breakfast. "I sent those two back to Dunford." That was the last town we had been in. Dunford was five hours, by foot, away. "The little misdirect I gave them will have them heading back to Magnolia if we are lucky." Lily offered me a plate. I shook my head for fear of waking my dragon. "Are you okay?" Tears came to my eyes.

"I am here, Shrimp." Gajeel's eyes were suddenly open. "Council or not, I see that ass again I will kill him." His hand caressed my face. "No one will ever hurt you again." Blushing I cuddled into him. It didn't last long when his belly rumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL.

I made a sling for Lily to sleep in that would wrap around my chest. That way my hands would be free if I needed them. By lunch time I knew that I wouldn't need them. After each fight I would make Gajeel a little iron but I wasn't needed until we got to the second night camp. Gajeel was exhausted. It didn't take long before we were all miserable.

"Gajeel come inside. I can't carry you if you get sick." I yelled over the down pour and thunder. "I already wrote the script. We are safe."

"Fine!" The solid script house was about the same size as the cottage we were at yesterday. The fire was warm. Lily sat next to it holding his ears down. Gajeel collapsed next to the fire watching me. Poor Lily was putting on a brave face but I know that kind of fear.

"Here Lily." I gave the Exceed some ear muffs. After adjusting them on his head I covered him in a warm blanket. I held him on my lap until Lily had stopped shaking while singing lullabies.

"You will some one a great mother some day Shrimp." Gajeel got a smile from me. For that I watched him to leave the cottage. He groaned as he got up.

"Don't worry Levy. He doesn't hate you." I nodded. "Go to sleep. I will sit with you."

"Thank you Lily." I fell into the bed. Lily, still wrapped in his blanket, lay with me. As I had comforted him he gave the same.

Morning came and left. There was no Gajeel. By 7 Lily was packing up. We were on the road again by 8. Lily pointed out that he could sniff us out. Supper came again. Still nothing. In the morning of the third day he had returned. He was leaning over me, watching me sleep. Lily was curled up in my arms.

"How do you feel, Shrimp?" I reached up to see his injured face. What had he been doing?

"I missed you. Lily is good but I was worried about you. Did you eat?" He groaned. "Gajeel?"

"I was fine. Just worry about yourself. You should defend yourself." Some how that pissed me off. I stormed out of the house. Lily was the one that found me.

"Why is he being so bi-polar?" I groaned. Lily laid a paw on my knee. "Sometimes it is so hard to love him." The Exceed sighed understanding what I was feeling.

"Levy, you can love him but you don't have to like him all the time." I laughed. "One day he will understand. He has been hurt by his dragon. Phantom Lord was not a good guild for him."

"Had our master found him sooner we could have saved him sooner. Now that is a thought." I hugged Panther Lily. "I am so glad that he has someone like you Lily. The ox needs someone to balance him."

"That is not me Levy. I am just the calm voice." We went back to the house. Gajeel had packed up everything. My bag was picked up for me. I reached for it Lily picked me up.

"We need you to keep your strength up. By sundown we should be at the house." Gajeel said softly.

It would have had happened that way. However we had to dodge Samson. His partner was no where to be seen. We avoided him but he seemed to be stalking us. I could see Gajeel getting more and more agitated with the situation.

"I have had enough of this." My hand touched Gajeel's wrist. His face was an odd mix of anger and fear. I just smiled.

"Don't do anything that I am going to regret." He whispered. Lily said something that I couldn't hear.

Getting to the far side of the clearing I made enough noise to make it sound like I was three or more people. "Oh there you are." I jumped at Samson's voice. Repeating in my head I have to be strong.

"It is you!" I jumped into his arms. "I've been looking for you."

"My little nymph!" He spun me. "I was hoping to see you again." I faked a blush. Playing the shy girl that I had seen normal girls act.

"You almost didn't get to. My grandfather found out what you did. For my village, if you-" I pretended that I was so innocent that I couldn't say kissed. "He sent my dragon protector to kill you. I came to warn you. This means death if I am caught."

"You are so cute. There are no such things as dragons." He said. Gajeel as if on cue knocked Samson out.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" He bellowed. I just smiled.

"What you jealousy?" I teased. Gajeel didn't look happy. "Nothing happened."

"What if he had stabbed you or raped you or even worse called your bluff?"

"It wasn't a bluff. Had the master found out about the other day Makarov would have sent my big scary dragon out to kill him. Don't pretend that you didn't enjoy hitting him." I yelled back.

"Hey!"

"What?!" We yelled at Lily who pointed at Samson. The man was moving. "Lily give me a rope." The look on Gajeel's face broke my heart. He had the same dark look on his face as when he was in Phantom Lords. "Be a good girl." He growled.

"Gajeel don't do this." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL.

"Gajeel don't do this." I cried. I knew why he was doing it. I knew that he had no choice. Never again would I let this happen. I never wanted Gajeel to make that face. I broke his heart making him wrapped the rope around me and the tree. Samson looked up at me while I was crying. If I saw it Gajeel saw it.

"Well Princess is this your new lover?" He bent down to whisper in my ear. "I swore I wouldn't ever do this to you again."

"I am sorry, Gajeel. I should not have done this." That didn't seem to help anything. "Gajeel?"

"I am going to kill your lover now. Maybe you with learn to think more in the future." I couldn't see anything past his stiffened back. Eight years since that day. So many things had happened since then. Yet life keeps coming back to this, our nightmare.

"Gajeel!" He no longer listened to me. The old blood thirsty brute was back. Samson never knew what hit him. I forced myself to watch everything. The hits and the power. Samson didn't stand a chance yet he tried to protect me or use me as a shield. Gajeel just changed to close combat.

The gore was nothing I had ever seen. All the damage Gajeel did to Shadow Gear was nothing compared to the pool of a man in front of me. Both his legs, arms and most of his ribs were broken. The bubbles told me Samson was still breathing. White jabbed out of red in a heap that was no bigger than my kitchen sink. If he survived this it would take a miracle.

"Maybe now you will stay away from our Princess." Gajeel growled after sniffing the air. Lily turned to guarded me when the glowing eyes turned to us.

"Lily let me out." The Exceed gave me an unsure look. "Trust me." He caught me before I hit the ground. Gajeel released a feral growl. "Back away from me."

"Levy-"

"Just do it!" I refused to my eyes off the beast in front of us. I would never be afraid of Gajeel. "I am not going to let you get hurt." Lily's gripped tighten. The noise from Gajeel became deeper, louder. "You are his best friend but if you don't let go of his prey he will take you out." Gajeel's hands became razors. Lily backed away in submission.

"You should run, Shrimp." I ran across the field towards him. I knew he was going catch me when I leap at him. Our lips met making him bend into me. For our second kiss it was not bad. His teeth seemed more pointed, his need sharper and my willingness higher.

"I love you." I whispered into his lips. He pulled me into him. Looking into his eyes I saw them snap back to his normal. He pushed me to an arms length looking me up and down.

"Shrimp, you shouldn't love me all I do is hurt you." He said putting me down. "Lily take her to the house."

"Where are you going?" My hand missed his cape. My heart feel to the ground. He didn't want to look at me.

"You broke his mind twice. Let him be alone." Lily pulled me away. "He will come back when he feels like it." This was not a good thing that he was alone. I didn't want him to wallow in self hatred. It was my plan. I should be the one that he was angry with. I did not deserve love from him.

That was all I could think about. When we got to the house. While I sat near the fire. Not even when Gajeel returned to us. I couldn't even face him. "Oi Shrimp." My hands flew to my face.

"Gajeel be nice to her. She is blaming herself for what happened. She hasn't stopped crying since you went black."

Nothing more was said. I do remember having someone strong hold me at I cried so hard it hurt. His warmth. His humming of my favorite song. Then the heavy snoring closer to dawn that woke me. There was one male on either side of me.

The ruins lay all around us. The remnants of the protection runes on invisible walls around that. The kitchen was complete for the most part. Next to the farthest wall the stairs to the basement. Someone had gone to get wood, laying in the stove. Out of my pack I pulled my bag of rations. Gajeel was the first to wake.

Melted iron held warm on the steel table I magicked. Nuts and bolts lay beside it in a box. I had never figured out how to make breakfast for the dragon slayer so I guessed. BBQ fish spicing them with just some salt and pepper for Lily. Myself, just toast. I wasn't very hungry.

"What is the occasion?" Gajeel asked. He downed the cup of hot metal.

"I cook like this for Shadow Gear too." I lied. "You two just don't come on missions enough." I said sitting across from him. Our eyes never met.

"If I wasn't already married I would take you as my wife." Lily said with his mouth full. There was only hints before but I was sure that I had never heard Lily talk about his home in Edolas. "On the way back we should stop at the village."

"Sociable visit?" Gajeel teased. I was sure that my face was red. My thoughts went to visits I wanted with Gajeel. Feeling guilty about it in the same second.

"I don't see why not. I will get to work." Taking in a deep breath I waited for that first initial blast of runes. It was nothing I had ever felt before. Everything was hot, cold, sensual, guarded, loving, hate filled. Words came from the rune wall as well as the house's remaining walls. The ground opened up right before the glasses were swatted off my face.

"You could have killed her!" Lily said. Gajeel held me.

"Shrimp?" I could hear them but my chest hurt. "Oi Shrimp you have to breath." Gajeel shook. "Levy!"

Despite the pain I caused him just a few hours before this his eyes were filled with concern. Nothing on my body moved but I wanted to touch his face. "Place your hand on her belly. Gently push it in." Lily commanded. I turned to the Exceed. "Don't be scared." Almost immediately I was coughing. Gajeel pulled me into his chest.

"Thank you." I whispered into his chest. The tears fell just for the pain in my head.

"So not doing that again." They fussed over me for a good hour. In the mean time I worked on translating what I did remember.

"Hows it going?" Lily asked when I groaned.

"I need to take a break." After I cleaned everything up I went to the well. Around the corner I saw Gajeel leaning on the wall. His head in the crook of his arm. To say that it pulled on my heart strings would be an understatement.

"Shrimp?" His eyes didn't even open. "What is going on?" With a single hand I turned him to face me. "What can I do for you?"

"Tell me what you are thinking now."

"I am thinking about how you scare the hell out of me. I honestly don't know what I would do if you were not coming home at the end of this. At the same time I was to beat some common sense into you. Why didn't you do a walk through before you put the glasses on?" I never thought I would see so much emotion in his blood red eyes.

Gajeel didn't know what hit him as I latched my arms around his neck. "Gildarts says that fear is good for development of magic and soul." He puffed up in defense. "I say it is just being human." I kissed him. This time it was not to calm him down. It was not in the heat of battle. I needed to kiss him so he knew I was alright.

It was a spark that began the flame. Gajeel's hands gripped my ass, holding me higher as he put his back to the wall. I smiled when he groaned into my neck at my moan. His massive hands gripped my thighs to wrap around his waist. My hands tangled in his mane releasing another groan. I wanted to hear more of that. I wanted more of him as I arched in to him.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL.

My body hummed as my dragon slayer growled against my tiny breast. His hands on my bare back made me weak and powerful. Gajeel's groin hit me at the right spot to make me moan into his hair as I rotated my hips. "Why are you so damn perfect?" He said into my throat.

My dress was suddenly snapped back into place. Gajeel put me down. One hate filled look and he vanished into the Forrest. "I guess that settles it." My heart was broken. That was the final rejection. Picking up my pack I went to a lake I had found the night before.

Two hours later I came back to camp. The sun was going down. Gajeel had not returned. Lily had made supper for me. His eyes said it all. "I am not okay but I will be." I said without looking at the cat. Quickly I ate then back to work translating.

Three days of me translating before I could reinforce the wall. Another day to write out all the runes. When it was done red simmering light ran up the invisible walls across a point of a roof then back down again. We were safe. Eclair's father was a genius when it came to runes.

As the last of the light faded Eclair's family home appeared intact. The one floor house not been the ruins it looked when we got here. That was illusion runes that held on the wall. "Levy, you are amazing." I heard in stereo before passing out.

I felt warm. Wrapped in warm fuzziness while squeezing a teddy bear. The mission was over thank god. "Um Levy." Lily's paw patted my arm. "Can't breath." Lily's eyes were bulging.

"I am sorry Lily!" I said pushing away from him falling out of the bed.

"Are you okay?" He looked over the edge. I started laughing. Lily started too.

"What are you two doing in here?" Gajeel's voice made me sober up. Lily went to his large form to help me stand. "Breakfast and a bath are ready for you, Shrimp." I just nodded. "Hurry at it. We are going to have company in an hour."

"Head to it." Lily whispered. I decided that I was going to wear my white shorts, yellow bikini, with blue vest. My hair pulled back to a pony tail. I still needed to find Eclair's father's library. Master was sure that it was here. I saw no sign of it before I fell asleep.

"There is something I think you need to see." Gajeel said handing me a BLT.

In the basement lab the book shelves were also reverted back to the way it was. Next to this new book shelf a door that had not been there before. The boys framed it. Gajeel passed a memory crystal.

"You were the one to rewrote my script." The elderly man in the hologram smiled. "If your friends don't know this you are amazing. Even in my time Rune Magic is a fading magic." I blushed. "In the sub basement will be what you search. My wife tells me your name is Levy. That you are gorgeous, smart, and the future of my art." I gasped. What was he saying? How was I the future of anything? I am just me.

"There are books that you will need to give your master, the Celestial mage, the black fire boy and the demon. My wife tells me the demon is the mate to the lightning dragon. I have been collecting as many books as I could to pay you back for saving our daughter. I am glad she met Fairy Tail. Thank the Celestial mage for me." The five inch tall man vanished.

"Mira and Laxus?" Lily asked. "The next generation is going very powerful."

"If she doesn't kill him for being a jerk." I glanced up at Gajeel whom just opened the door. "He knows I am coming." I just walked pasted the men.

"Follow her." I heard. Honestly I didn't care about the mission. I just wanted to get back to my apartment. Hide under my covers. Lily and Lucy would come to see me. Jet and Droy would blame Gajeel. They would beat the crap out of him. He would take it. I would defend him as I had done for them.

"Levy, there are more runes on the wall." I glanced at them. The runes were second nature to me now.

"They are to keep anyone other than us out." I caressed the word for dragon. "This is Gajeel." A quick scan found Lily's name. Then mine. "This is yours. His wife must of had magic like Urtear. He writes that he shrunk the books and bagged them. All but the ones he wants me to read."

The room was massive. How it had not caved in over the four hundred years I could not explain. Walls as high as the guild castle all covered in empty book shelves. At the base of the shelf a bag wrapped in a binding spell. At the center of the room a gorgeous table with stacks of books.

"This would have been heaven." I said.

"If this was even half full how are we going to store it?" Lily gaped in wonder. The room would have been simple. The style changing slightly with each expansion.

"I will find a way. Even if I have to build a new library on my own." A single table piled with books was positioned under an arch. No doubt to save from a possible cave in.

"Shit is this what you are going to become Shrimp?" I could only hope.

"The pursuit of knowledge is the only thing that mattered to him for the sake of his daughter. I would do no less for my child." I glared at him. "I should be ready to go in 20 minutes."

"I am going to pack up stairs then." He said quietly.

"Where do you want to start?"

"I'll start with the books on the table. Can you bring the bags here so that I can bind them to fit in my bags." Lily nodded.

On the table lay four stacks. Just looking at the spines I could tell who was to get what. The second book in Lucy's stack was called "Igneel's wife" written by a Lucinda Dragneel. The other three books were a history of the Fire Nation or Celestial magic.

In Mira's pile, demon magic, take over magic, and a book with a similar name written by the same woman. One for Wendy's dragon too. The last one I found was simply called "Iron Book".

"Iron Book?" Lily asked as I opened the book to see a pierced woman over an equally pierced man that looked a pose in one of the men's magazines I found at Gajeel's.

"Oh my, this is quite descriptive." The cat said over my shoulder.

"You have five minutes, Levy." I slammed the book shut looking up at Gajeel. "What were you reading?" There was no way to going to let Gajeel see it.

"Nothing." It was the first book to go in my personal bag. The rest shrunk down so that they were lighter. I did the same with the bound bags. Three or four at a time which pulled me past the point that was safe. Then I finished the second half.

"The Exceed village is not far from here?" Gajeel asked when he saw me in the Exceed's arms.

"You better make it there." I whispered.

"Don't worry Shorty. Just get rest." He pat my head. "These pussies have nothing on me." That did not give me any confidence.

Lily flew me to the village I felt that I was passed to someone else. "Levy, this is my wife. You will be safe." My eyelids were so heavy so I could not see her. I trust Lily.

"You need to get him back to me. Gajeel can't fight an army." A blanket was pulled over me.

"That fool of a man. Be careful Panther. I don't care about that ass but if he gets you killed I will take it out of his hide." Her voice was beautiful.

"I love him though." I said trying to sit up.

"Panther will bring him home alive. Just sleep."

The next time I woke up it was night. Gajeel was next to me. Sleeping happily on another futon. Damn his face melted my heart. He may have rejected me but I was not going to let him get away that easily. Smiling to myself, I realized that I was turning into Juvia.

"Stop laughing Shrimp. I am trying to sleep."

"Just give me a reason. Just a little bit is enough." His eye brow rose. "Tell me that we are not broken." Sitting up I looked down at him.

"I am sorry. I don't understand where this is coming from? I thought we were fine." I gave him a look.

"Fine?" I took a deep breath to calm myself. "One minute you are making me feel the best I have ever felt. The next you are walking into the forest. I honestly don't know what we are but fine is not it."

"This is complicated." That was not what I wanted to hear. I got out of the bed. "I don't deserve love. Not Metalicana's. Not Lily's. Not yours. I am not a good man."

"That is what you think." I walked out of the tent. The first Exceed that I met was the queen. "Thank you majesty for letting us stay here."

"All Fairy Tail mages are welcome here. You have done more for my people than I can ever repay." She reminded me of Carla.

"I met two of your missing children recently. Frosch and Lector are living with the Twin Dragons."

"I know of the two that you are talking about. My agent was unable to talk to them." Lily and an adorable wine color Exceed walked up. The queen turned to them. "They are twins of the captain of my guard."

The female cat gasped. "Beam?" Lily tried to hold her tiny shaking body up. She looked to Lily in fear.

"Panther, you left. I was so weak. The queen said that it was to save our people." Realization came to Lily's eyes. "I didn't know they were going to be twins. I didn't know you would come back."

"Frosch and Lector are our kittens!" I died a little from cuteness over load as Lily swung his wife around. "I know where they live. My idiot is friends with their slayers."

"Oi!" Lily didn't even turn his head towards Gajeel. I laughed though which got me a look.

"We are on our way home. Do you want to go see them?" Lily asked. I don't know why Beam's tears made me cry. I was so happy that she got the cat she loved and the twins she thought that she would never see again.

"Those asses will have to wait. We need to get Levy back to the guild." Gajeel said.

"They are on the way home. Besides I wouldn't mind seeing Rouge and Sting again. I have things for Rouge. We can talk about the books that I have for them." Lily winked at his wife. "Rouge is a sweetheart. I can't wait to see him again."

"Pantherlily, please come back whenever you would like. You are always welcome here." The queen bowed to the warrior. "I hope that you find what you are looking for." She smiled briefly before stumbling.

"Majesty?"

"We are under attack." She rasped.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL.

It happened so fast. The whiz of something flying towards us. Barely enough time for me to cast barrier. The second fire ball hit the shield exploding. I screamed out of pain and anger as I held up my dome. The dome stretched over the whole village. This pushed my magic to the limit. Good thing I had back up.

"Gajeel, Lily you guys better get out there." I yelled over the blitz.

"Levy-" I gave the dragon slayer a look that made him take a step back before smiling.

"Get the fuck out there and kill that mage." I yelled. I watched the men run passed me. "Moonbeam I know we just met but I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you have a second form?" The barrier cracked. Sending lightning down my spine.

"Yes." She held up my hands.

"Get the villagers and the queen to head along my map." I created a map in my left while the right hand fought the keep the shield up. "This is a safe place I have created. There are runes around it." I watched my shield crack more so I recast it.

"Thank you." The queen replied. I watched her and her people vanish into the trees.

"Just need to ask one favor." The shield shattered again. Again I recast it. This was getting more difficult each time I cast the spell.

"Name it." Moonbeam whispered holding me up. I was going to be on my knees soon enough if the boys didn't get to that mage soon.

"Please get back here as fast as you can. I may not be able to hold this for very much longer. Our men will not be able to protect me if I pass out."

"Done." At the edge of my sight I saw Gajeel look back at me. Lily and he were trading blows with mages that looked like bandits. Another fire ball hit right above Gajeel's head. I couldn't let the gut shot make me loose concentration. Every hit made me scream in pain.

"Levy!" I heard called. Gajeel started to come back to me.

"Get back out there and destroy them. If you don't I will beat you up." I glared at him. From where I was I could have heard his gihi if the forest wasn't on fire. "This is how you can protect me." The men took right hands smiling back at me. "You promised me." Another hit, this time on my leg.

"You are brave. Panther was right. You have a lot of guts for a scribe." A dark red clawed hand held my hands up. "You don't finish this quick Pantherlily I am leaving you." I laughed at the scarred cat's jaw drop. "Can you put up re-enforcement like you would a little house?"

The dome now looked like a bird cage. I was free to fall to my knees. Every hit that connected hurt less. My body felt so heavy. Beam knelt down to me. "We need to get you rest."

"We need to help the guys." Gajeel was now taking hits. He was out of iron. "Gajeel needs to eat. Lily needs a breather. I have a few more spells that I can cast." All my muscles screamed as I tried to stand. Iron and a break, that is what I needed to get the boys next.

"I will help you." Beam moved herself under my arm. That is what made me realize she was the same height as me. "I never thought that you and I were the same height. Maybe Gajeel and Panther are more alike than I thought."

"I was just thinking the same thing." We got to the edge of the cage. "Gajeel!" He watched me cast iron. Fear and pride filled his eyes.

In the blink of an eye there was a toothless smile before me. I felt myself swung around. "Stop fighting or the girl gets it." This man obviously did not know what kind of mage I was. Iron, fire and an net fell on him.

The iron hit him squarely on the top of the head. When it did instead of letting go of me he drew me in tighter. The fire fell next. This is when he let go. Not before I felt the kiss of flame on my on my leg. "No one harms my Levy." Gajeel said scarfing down the last of the iron. "Moon get her back." I had never seen Gajeel rip a man to shreds until this mission. I never want to see that again.

At the sight of the remains the rest of the bandits ran away. I couldn't blame them. He stormed over to me. It was just like before. The reversal of color in his eyes. The metal scales that covered his face. Gajeel's fangs. This time he put out one scaled talon. I took it. The next thing I knew he was swinging me over his shoulder. Lily stopped Moonbeam from chasing after us.

We got to the edge of town before he put me down. "Levy take the small bag and get us some rooms. I am going to be making trips back and forth with our things."

"Are you okay?" He said nothing disappearing into the woods again. "Fool man. How are you going to find me in this town?" I said to myself. I was left with my purse and pack on the edge of a town I didn't know was safe. Some times that man frustrates me. "Up wards and on wards." I said walking out of the forest.

Truth be told. I didn't get very far before my legs gave out. A farmer passing by helped me stand. He took me to the inn. There a doctor and the mayor met me. Mayor Cynthia stood no taller than me. She had Erza's bed side manor, Mira's instinct and Lucy's girly sense. I liked her. She was a celestial mage with a dove as her only key. We talked for a while before Gajeel plowed in.

The doctor on the other hand gave me bad vibes. Long hair like Flare's but an sea foam color. An intelligence that would match Ivan. Maddy, the doctor, gave off a Gajeel feeling. Like she was a good person. However I did not get the feeling she could be saved. That made me sad.

"Shrimp are you alive?" Came the gruff voice I missed. "The inn keeper said the doctor was here." Maddy opened the door.

"Gajeel Redfox." She said as if she knew him. "Never thought that I would see you again."

"Madeleine? What are you doing with the short stack?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Nothing. She will be fine by nightfall." Maddy took one very sad look back to me. "Stay off you leg." Then she was gone. I watched Gajeel chase after her. Who was she to him? Why was he chasing her? Is she the reason he rejected me in the woods? She was beautiful, tall. Everything I was not.

"Did she hurt you?" I stared up at him. Gajeel had come back. "Why are you crying?"

"Who is she to you?" Of course I was jealous. I am in love with him.

"Maddy is the Water Dragon Slayer. We grew up together like Natsu and Lisanna." He played house and pretended to raise babies together?

"Your first love is gorgeous. You probably have not seen each other in a long time. You should go catch up." Gajeel just glared at me. "I am just going to sleep anyway. It will give you something to do." I know his hearing so I waited until I saw him out side before I bawled my eyes out.

The evening bells rang when I found myself pacing while reading. The steel bound book was etched with the title. Iron Book. Simple. Nothing like the subject. If the moldy pages gave me any insight into the man than I will call it a worth while read.

_At my first meeting Metalicana I was shocked on her height. Metalicana stands twenty feet tall at her highest. She is the shortest of all the dragons. The tallest Igneel at fifty feet tall. Metalicana is also the feistiest, most loyal and most willing to share her knowledge with more than her off spring. I met Metalicana in the Mines of Gajeelic just on an island north of our kingdom. _

_She had just laid a batch of eggs. She said that the eggs would take a hundred years to hatch so she had time for me. This book is everything that I learned about the iron dragon and iron dragon slayers during the twelve months that I was with her. _

_First off Metalicana has two forms. One of a dragon and the other of a human. It takes a great deal of magic to maintain her human form so she only does it for breeding. Every time a dragon slayer dies the dragon must go out into the human world to create another slayer. Dragons are very potent so they will get with child often after one session._

_Metalicana's form is a short blue haired pierced woman." _Her human form looks like me? _"She showed me once for my __research. That was shortly after word came about her daughter being killed by Zeref, a mage from the south. Once a mate is chosen the female dragons must stay in this form for the whole nine months. Male dragons stay close by or set up a home for the mother of the child._

_Metalicana always sends a letter to the father. Only once has a man come looking for her. That man stayed to help her raise the child. Dragon slayers age slowly like dragons, so the father died when the child was a teen. Metalicana told me his name was Levi McGarden. _

I had to put the book down. Levi McGarden was the one that started my book obsession. I found his book in my father's library. Father did say that we were descended from him and that is why I was named Levy. I could never put the book down. It was a fantastic tale of a prince that fell in love with the dragon that kidnapped the princess. I still have the book at home. We needed to get back home so that I can reread it. I will see it in a new light.

Should I tell Gajeel about this? Did he know? If that the real reason that he like to partner with me? I wanted to go find them. However I didn't know where my partners were. So I continued to read.

_Cana, my name for her, is an exciting lover. She has had a thousand years to perfect her sexuality. I found it very informative to be the father of that next slayer. As in her everyday life she enjoys being in charge of all things however the moment that I took charge of intercourse her orgasm became stronger. Not even with my late wife did I feel such an intense orgasm. _

Chapter two was about a dragon's physical form in dragon and in human form. Chapter three the author that I still did not even know the name of yet went into intercourse with a dragon. All I could do was blush as I read it. It seemed that the author and Metalicana had sex every chance they could. When they woke up, making food, hunting, bathing, before bed. EVERY chance they could. Chapter for was about the pregnancy and birth of their daughter. That was when the book changed.

They style of writing. The penmanship. Even the tone.

_Dear Reader, know that what you have been reading was a labor of love. I did so very much love the author. Levi was a most singular person with a passion for knowledge. Just as I imagine you are too. Our Daughter, Samia, is now 16 dragon years old. I have to send her off into the world so that she may learn what kind of person that she is. With her I am sending the only other book her father wrote for her. The knight and her dragon. I hope that some day Levi's dream of peace through knowledge will be obtained. Forever in love Metalicana Redfox._

As I closed the book, I was in full blown tears. She had loved my ancestor. There was so much more to read in the book but the letter to me from Gajeel`s mother was the final straw. This had only happened one other time. I never picked that book up again. I could not let that happen again. I needed to finish the book. Not for my own sake but so that Levi`s dream did not die.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL.

I got dressed in a long navy tube top and an even longer baby blue shirt. It hid the bandages on my upper calf. One check in the mirror I was satisfied. I am not Weekly Sorcery centerfold but I am just the way that I like me. The rest be damned. Opening up my extra side pocket on my pack I found my special pens. A pair of matching metallic body pens. I had them custom made.

Black wolf hair, silver bodies with a dragon etched into the sides. The man who crafted them enchanted them for extra power. Then he made me thigh holsters. That was embarrassing. No one had seen them and I most certainly could not allow Gajeel to see then. A bad feeling was starting to rise in my gut. I think I am going to need the protection. For right now I needed food.

Down stairs in the restaurant part of the inn people stared at me. "Levy! I told you to stay off this leg." Maddy scolded. There goes all my confidence out the window. "Why didn't you ask Gajeel to get you what you need?"

"I sent him away so I could rest. The problem is that I haven't eaten all day. Are you finishing up are just starting your meal?" It was just courtesy. I didn't want to spend time with her. Maddy did however fix me up.

"Haven't even ordered yet." She grabbed two menus passing one to me. "Do you mind eating with me?" She brought us to the only table there was near the fireplace. "You want to interrogate me about Gajeel?" She smiled.

"No. I wanted to ask you about being a water dra-" Her hand covered my mouth.

"Simon give use six special up to room 445." Maddy pulled me up to my room before she let go of my mouth. "Don't mention dragon slayers here. This town was destroyed by a man claiming to be a slayer last year. That is why I am here. I thought that is why you two are here."

"Maddy what gives?" A silver Exceed flew through the window. "First you ditch me when you came to help someone and then you abandon me at supper time when it is your turn to pay." Maddy just simply pointed. The Exceed turned to me.

"Hi my name is Levy. What is your name?" I held out my hand.

"Saphron." She said confused. "Why aren't you freaking out? You are not one of them, are you?"

"Sometimes I wish." I smiled back. All the Exceed were cute. Even Pantherlily with his scar. When they are in little form they are so adorable.

"Levy are you okay?" Pantherlily and Moonbeam flew in the window too. Now I know how Lucy feels. "They aren't here to hurt you?"

"Lily, Beam this is Saphron and Madeleine, the Water Dragon Slayer." Lily landed at my feet. Beam in my arms. "Maddy patched up my burns. Now she is telling me about her mission."

"Oi Shrimp why did you order so much food?" Gajeel said helping the maid in with the food. The maid ran away as fast as she could. A blush came to her cheeks looking at Gajeel. My inner Juvia came out when I gave the girl a look. "What are you wearing?" Gajeel crouched down at my feet. He held the hem of the skirt up. "This is too long."

"It is not too long. You have no say in what I wear." I barked back.

"He is a legs man. Despite your size you legs are just the way he likes." Gajeel glared at Maddy. "Admit it you're an ass and leg man." Gajeel shoved me onto the bed. Not hard.

"What are you doing here?" He growled.

"Treating you for dinner while I offer you a mission." That peaked his attention. "Pay is good. Two hundred million jewel."

"What is the mission?" I got the cats started on eating. For a second I wondered if this would be my future would be like if I married Gajeel. Just a second. The three Exceeds at the table made me remember where I was.

"Thank you." I whispered as I kissed Lily's head.

"Kill a dragon slayer." Maddy said crossing her arms.

"Who went rouge?" I saw him tense. The muscles visibly went hard. His hair stood up on end. I had to think of something to calm him down. Standing next to him was all I needed to do. Gajeel took a deep breath. "Maddy who do I need to beat?"

"I don't know his name. I do know that he will be here at noon." The utter defeat on her face sadden me. "He is said to do a circuit every year then go hide out in the forest."

"Who told you this?" I asked moving in front of Gajeel.

"One of the villagers that was hurt last year. I was traveling looking for Aquaphina when I came here. It looked like a war zone. I have waited for a year to find out who this is."

"I will send a message to the master. He will understand." I said grabbing my pack.

"Lily take her home." We looked at each other before turning to him.

"I am what?" Lily and I asked. "I am not leaving you here alone."

"I am your partner not Levy's babysitter. No offense Levy."

"None taken. That is what I was going to say. Plus if the fight lasts too long who is going to get you iron?" Lily was now hovering next to me. "Lily is your partner. If nothing else I can supply food. I am not just some job."

"You were only ever a job once." His eyes softened. "I can't let him hurt you." I brought his forehead down to mine.

"You have been my protector for a long time. Let me help you now." I very much wanted to kiss him but I remember the rejection.

"I wish you were anyone else right now." That line made Maddy start laughing. Gajeel glared at her. "Finish fixing the squirt and I will take payment up front."

"Fine. Levy can come back to the hospital and I will give her the money while we are there. You can prepare for the fight." I had a bad feeling about Maddy taking me away from Gajeel.

"Beam, I could use the company?" I said grabbing my purse. Part of me was excited with the victory. The other half wanted to kill him for treating me like this. A part of me tensed thinking I was going to be alone with the ex-girlfriend.

"Sure." She gave Lily the same look I gave Gajeel. I could see Gajeel trusted her. However I have read this book.

"Ready?" She asked. I simply nodded.

We walked to the edge of town. Being dark the only person I saw was a single guard. I tried to gauge the distance. Would Gajeel hear me if something goes south? If worse came to worse I would send Beam to get the boys. That feeling got stronger when I saw the hospital. I have read this book. Before we went inside I dropped one of my normal pens in the old leaves.

"Levy-" Beam's paw slid down my leg.

"I know. Don't worry I have a plan." Cue the betrayal. Maddy had someone grab my arms. It was the farmer that found me limping into town. Saphron was pinning Beam to the ground as Maddy injected me with a clear blue liquid.

"The mate's partner is harder to judge." Saphron said.

"It was you, Levy, that we needed to drug." She licked my face as her free hand clamped down on my breast. "I am going to enjoy experimenting on you after my master kills Gajeel." I was thrown to the ground next to Beam.

"The dragon will come with his mate here." A new ghostly voice echoed on the walls.

"Beam stay close to me." I said. My last plain pen in hand calling the magic forward. I was too slow. I lost feeling in my hand. Watching it fall to the floor Maddy just smiled.

"I don't think they have mated yet but it is clear that he wants to. Either way by dawn he will be here for you master." Maddy fell to a knee before the dark.

"So begins the night that never ends."

When I woke the room was that of an old hospital. White walls turned shades of brown from dirt, and mold. Floors covered in hospital cloth writhing with snakes and mice. The windows had wood over them. I was just enough to let the moon light in. Beam laid in my arms. She had to of fought pretty hard after I went down. I could see a cut that matched Lily's scar.

"Beam are you okay?" I whispered. When she groaned I smiled. "Good. Lily would never forgive me if his wife got killed." She snorted. It was cute. "Alright time to get out of here." Feeling my legs I found they had not taken my special pens.

"That proves one thing. They don't know what kind of mage you are." I nodded. "If we can get out the window, I will just fly us away. We should be able to meet the boys on the way." Walking was easier said than done. My legs were cuffed to the bed. I wrote of bolt cutters to cut the chains. Beam changed into big mode.

"These are not moving." The next thing I conjured was a pair of crow bars. "That is seriously very useful.

"I am going to take that bitch down." Once we got the wooden planks off we found there were bars. "We are in an asylum. Arc-thorn Asylum was abandoned shortly after a riot killed half the inmates. That was in 778."

"Maddy brought us here to her master. He smells like a dragon slayer." Beam Grabbed the bolt cutters to get though the bars. They were thin but it still took both of us to cut them.

"I wonder if the loss of his dragon made him crazy." I watched the door ready for anyone to unlock the door. While Beam bent the bars so I could get through.

"Are any of the slayers sane?" I had to laugh at that.

"None. Well maybe Rouge is sane. Natsu and Sting have family issues." Just over the trees, I could see Pantherlily flying. That meant Gajeel was here. "Gajeel, to a point but he has a self hatred that I want to repair. His years in Phantom Lord did not help any. He thinks it's his fault that his mother left him."

"Levy you are missing the point." Beam sighed.

"The master is just crazier than most." The bars fell out wards. Three floors down they clanged on some stairs. Right between Maddy and Gajeel whom was on his knee. Anger I never knew filled me that moment. Beam took my hand, pulling me out the window.

"You better catch me!" They looked up just as we cleared the building. Beam let go of my hand. As I free fell I never took my eyes off him. I was rewarded for my faith. Gajeel caught me effortlessly.

"That was reckless." He whispered. "You scared me, Levy."

"You loved every second." I tried to pull away but he held me still. "This was all to get you here. Her master is a slayer." He let me turn. "Beam and I will take this wench on. You and Lily get the master."

"Oi! I am not leaving you here alone." I ripped my skirt up to my hip and I wish I could capture that face. Gajeel smirked seeing me pull out my pens. "They don't what kind of mage you are, do they?"

"She will know now." One in each hand I was ready for for attack. "My dragon pens have destroyed a dragon slayer so I would hope that you retreat or surrender. I don't want to kill you, Maddy."

"I see why you keep her close. She has a death wish." Maddy attacked. Beam pushed her back just in time for a cage to drop on her. Something that I learned from Gray. Over the months that we have been back I have been training with Erza's team. When Gajeel is home I train with him.

"Gajeel if you don't go now-"

"I am going." Maddy smiled. With him in the hospital I was able to rip loose. At least that was the idea until Maddy liquified her body to pass the bars. Her roar hit us then.

"You think that you can defeat me little girl." Maddy hissed at me. "I am a mighty dragon slayer."

"Slayer you may be but I know how to defeat you."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL.

"Really you think you can little girl." Just as Juvia does, Maddy turned her legs into a water jet. The goal was to immobilize her. Beam attacked her right on as I cast words. Maddy didn't see it ahead of her when she was closed in a rune box.

"This is not going to keep me in here." Maddy hissed.

"That is just temporary." The next word I cast was starch. She turned back to a human. Her roar hit me like a typhoon. The white cloud seemed to be absorbed into her body yet she was still moving. I cast it again and again until the cloud hung in the air. This time when she attacked me I went flying.

"Levy?" I realized I was inside the hospital. The Master's hands around Gajeel's neck. The master was at least a foot taller than Gajeel.

"Earth dragon roar." He called point blank at Gajeel. At that moment I had never been more grateful to my best friend for training with me. Lucy might be a girlie girl but she was wicked with a whip. She had been teaching me everything I know.

My whip word attached to the attacking slayer's leg as Gajeel punched the master's face away. The wave took out a wall, part of the ceiling as well as Maddy. I saw her arm reaching from under the rubble. Part of me was happy that I didn't have to fight her. The other part has seen Juvia in the same situation. Minus the starch so it was up in the air if she could get up from that.

"Levy, get out of here." Gajeel said stalking over to me.

"No." Goose bumps covered my arms. By the gods this man could make me swoon. "I am not leaving without you." Not even for a second did I think that this very violent angry man would hurt me. "We have better things to do than die." We turned to our cats.

"I will not die until you do." Gajeel said walking towards the hole. "Lily. Beam." The pair of cats looked no worse for wear. The other two cats were not so lucky. "Let's get this over with." We all nodded.

Maddy didn't get up as Gajeel took down the master. Lily took turns with Gajeel. Blow for blow until the man couldn't move. I created a jar to keep the slime that used to be Maddy. Gajeel gave me an approving smile. Beam contacted the Magic council.

When the council came Gajeel made ourselves gone. We hid in a room in the basement with an unlocked door. We quickly locked the door behind us. The second that the runs hid the door Gajeel plopped me in a chair.

"What the hell Levy?" I blinked at him. "I expected more from you to get kidnapped."

"Excuse me?" He fell to his knees in front of me. I have never seen him so scared. "I felt that she was up to something when she told us the reward. I knew that if something happened you would figure it out. If not I could send Moonbeam to get you. I didn't expect to have two mated Dragon Slayers."

"How did you know they were Mated?" I just smiled.

"She didn't try to kill me on the spot when she found out that I was with you." He relaxed a little. "Then the master crawled to her when the wall fell on her. It is the feeling I get when Lucy and Natsu are trying to hide they had sex."

"Another thing he beat me in. I am the older one." I smiled wider at him. My dragon slayer could be so childish. I pulled him in so I could kiss his forehead. That childishness is somewhat endearing.

"Consider this as my plan. A plan that I didn't share with you." His head fell in my lap. "What the hell. Do you really think that I would allow your ex-girlfriend defeat me?" He gihi-ed at me. "Gajeel can I ask you a question about your dragon?"

"Shoot short stuff."

"Did she ever show you or tell you about her human form?"

"She did show me once. She said it was a tamer version of the one she wore when she was with my father." I brushed his hair from his forehead. "She too was super short like you but she was just as feisty as Gramps. I think that is why I joined the guild." Gajeel suddenly sat up looking at the door. The council must be out there.

"Where is that idiot go?" I heard Lily ask.

"These are Levy's." Beam said.

"Of course she is always around to save his ass." I giggled at Lily's comment when Gajeel stood up opening the door. "I mean she is more like a mother to him than a-" Gajeel picked his cat up by an ear.

"What are you saying Fuzz Ball?"

"Gajeel!" I pulled Lily from him. "He was just joking. Lily winked down at his wife.

"The council is gone. Took the two dragon slayers with them." Beam said rolling her eyes.

"In that case I would like to take a look a round if that is okay? Half hour tops."

"Is there something you are looking for?" Beam asked following me.

"Dragon's treasure."

"Dragons don't keep treasure." Gajeel said. I just looked at him. "Okay some do. How did you know?"

"I helped the master find you. I figured your treasure would be iron."

"You were there when Gramps sucked me in?" I nodded. "It was your idea!"

"I felt despite the attack that you needed a new lease on life. Jose was never the right choice for you and it made you twisted. When you attacked that night you stayed with us until well after dawn so you knew we would be rescued."

"Why?" I just looked up at him. Gajeel flung me softly into a wall then stared down at me. "I hurt you so badly yet you helped me."

"Because I have brains. I took a chance. I knew I was correct when you let my boys beat you up then saved me from Laxus. You frustrate me, when you talk about my size or power but I would never want to see you in a different guild ever again. You have family here."

"I will be waiting outside." He growled. I stared dumbfounded at the cats.

"You are good at turning his world on his head." Lily gazing to the stairs. "Why did you you tell him that?"

"I love him." I started walking again. One left turn placed us at the therapeutic pool. Opening the door all my guessing was right. The room was filled with money. Not just from Fiore. "This is when I call the guild."

"Fairy Tail Guild Hall." It was Warren.

"Hey it is Levy."

"Hi. I heard you were on a mission. An S-Class mission." I smiled.

"Yeah but we are in the town of Varistien. The mayor is under the impression we are answering her mission request." Not a lie really.

"Yeah one just came in yesterday. Do you want to take it? While you are there I mean."

"I did the investigation for it and it is something that I can handle. Could you call Mayor Cynthia let her know I got it then let her know that I need her to come to the asylum. She will know what I am talking about."

"No problem Levy, but you do know that this is another S-Class." Warren seemed worried. "Will that be okay? Do you want me to send the boys? I would send Gajeel but he is not here."

"Lily and his wife are with me right now. I think that we can handle it. It is just another dragon slayer."

"Well you take care. If you see Gajeel tell him I said he sucks for leaving you." I laughed. So the master didn't tell them we were together. Probably because of Jet and Droy.

"Lily can you let him know that we are going to have company." The black Exceed vanished in the darkness.

"Can I ask you something?" Beam asked as I sat in one of the lounge chairs. She sat on my lap.

"I am an open book."

"Why did you check if there was a mission? I mean you could have just let the town have all of it."

"I did talk to Cynthia. There was a mission here. When I talked to Maddy she told me it was a slayer. If we officially take it Gajeel will get the reward money. He is using the money to pay for the upkeep of the guild hall. Gajeel doesn't know I know. He only takes 1% of what he makes to cover the cost of travel, food for Lily and a house over their heads."

"There can't be that high of a cost." I smiled. She was going to learn a lot from our guild.

"Imagine if you will a hundred of Gajeel and Lily." She lay on my chest yawning. We were allowed to be tired.

"I understand." Then we were asleep.

I woke up in my bed at the inn. Lily was in his big form, in a chair, next to the bed. Beam was still in my arms. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Where is Gajeel?"

"The mayor is announcing a holiday today in honor of you two. Our queen is on her way. They were invited as to honor us. Gale day starts in two days. Gajeel says that we are staying."

"I will have to tease him about that." I smiled at Lily. On the table behind him was a bowl of bloody cloth. "Lily is this you?"

"No. He has a slice down his hip. He is coming up the stairs." I raced to the door opening it before he could.

"Levy?" There like I feared was a wet spot on his black pants.

"I am starting a bath for you and then I want to look at your hips." I said turning away from him.

"And that is the sign for us to go." Beam said. The Exceeds took flight as I pushed the slayer around. I couldn't believe he was letting me. Gajeel looked so tired. Could be from the blood loss or just watching over us after the fight.

"After that you are going to sleep."

"Take a shower first. You smell like Maddy. I am not going to die. " He said softly when the Exceeds were gone. I nodded. First I took my shower then got in a pj set before starting his bath.

"I want you to spend at least thirty minutes in that bath." He simply nodded. While he was in there I read more of my book.

_The following pages are from Levi's journals._

_"June 7, 12 year of the reign of King Salamander. Last month I met the most perfect woman in the world. This month I found out she is not a woman but a dragon. Cana, sent me a letter telling me she was pregnant after that week we spent in the Fire Kingdom. We went our separate ways. I went back to my wife-to-be and she to her family._

_"She told me she was with child and that she could take care of the child. She was after all a dragon. A dragon. I made love to Cana the Dragon. I can't believe it. I seriously want to meet the real her. I am heading out to the island she makes a home on. _

_"I will have to call off the wedding. I knew the moment I met her trying to steal from me that I was going to love her. Now the Gods are giving us a child. I want so much for it to be a little girl."_

_"Jan 24, Cana had a girl and a boy. The boy will be named Tai and the girl is Gail. Once my three favorite people were asleep I wrote to my fiancee. The wedding was off. I am not leaving my family."_

I gazed at the door to the bathroom. I knew that feeling ages ago. That I wouldn't ever part from my dragon. Gajeel, our cats, and the guild are my family.


End file.
